For a plurality of applications of electronic semiconductor devices and integrated circuits (IC) it is advantageous to limit the overall thickness of the semiconductor device and the integrated circuits, respectively. For example, low weight and small dimensions are relevant for chip cards and smartcards. Likewise, the electrical properties of devices such as vertical power semiconductor elements can be improved by specific adjustment of the thickness of the semiconductor body. By matching the thickness of the semiconductor body to the voltage class of the respective power semiconductor element, unwanted electric resistance of oversized semiconductor bodies may be prevented.
Thus, a precise and reliable adjustment of a thickness of a semiconductor body is desirable to avoid losses in the yield of manufacturing and to assure reliable electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices and integrated circuits, respectively.